


It's my addiction, it turns me on

by cyrusbarrone



Category: Banana (TV), Cucumber (TV), Cucumber banana tofu
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been staring," says someone next to him in a casual tone that sounds too forced, is put over the top of a know-it-all voice. "You want me, don't you? Want to fuck me?"</p><p>Josh shook his head, brings his bottle to his mouth and tips it back to drink. "Um, no," he says, and he feels his cheeks heat the admission. "I want you to fuck me." What a thing to admit to a beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my addiction, it turns me on

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for writing this. 
> 
> Title from Nothing But Thieves' song 'ban all the music' you should really check them out, they're amazing.

And oh god wasn't he gorgeous. Sex on legs (and those were fine too, thick thighs he wanted to stick his head between). Everything about him screamed confidence, the blond knew what he wanted and how, and Josh was smitten just from staring. It didn't take him long to become infatuated with him and Josh stood with his beer in his jumper covered hands as he watched the blond dance under the swoop of the blue lights. 

It was the blond, later he'd find out his name is Freddie as they stumble up stairs made from metal poles with hands on each other needing touch like a bitch in heat, who made the first move. 

Josh, who was on his second bottle of beer, had looked away from his blond beauty and down at his phone. His best friend from the little town he'd grown up in was getting married, and he was acting happy for her as a best friend should. And then, when he'd looked up the blond bombshell had gone, and at the same time his stomach sank in mild disappointment at the loss of another shag. However, the disappointment soon left.

"You've been staring," says someone next to him in a casual tone that sounds too forced, is put over the top of a knowitall voice. "You want me, don't you? Want to fuck me?" 

Josh barely blushed at the blunt words and turned to the voice. The blond was only more stunning up close, hair tousled from his dancing and mouth hanging open and wet looking from the booze he'd guzzled on the dance floor, a bright contrast to how pale his skin was. His eyes were wide and so very blue under the widening circle of black. If he looked anywhere but his face he'd feel too much to comprehend, for he'd seen the strength in his arms from meters away and could barely picture it just in front of him.

Josh shook his head, brings his bottle to his mouth and tips it back to drink. "Um, no," he says, and he feels his cheeks heat the admission. "I want you to fuck me." What a thing to admit to a beautiful stranger.

The blond smirks, all self assured because he obviously knows that there is nobody in this club that doesn't want to fuck him or be fucked by him. He knows that he is gorgeous; that with a twitch of his mouth or flirt of his tongue that he has a skeleton key to everyone's pants. 

"We should go back to my place then," says the blond, leaning in too much and brushing his fingers along the seam of Josh's jeans, too close to wear his dick was starting to get interested. 

To his credit, he barely blushed, just smiled a little in the way he knew was kinda twinky and submissive but got the blokes wanting him more. "Yeah, your place," he agrees, smiling, red curls falling in front of his face as the other smirks again and begins to pull him free from the sweaty grip of the nightclub. Josh decides then that he'd like to follow the blond anywhere, what with his plump looking arse and sturdy thighs. 

-

His name was Freddie. It fitted him, Josh thought idly as he was pulled into a bedroom with a mattress on the floor and sheets hanging from the walls. He thought that suited this Freddie too, and smiled to himself.

It wasn't a graceful dance for either of them as shoes were kicked off and jackets tossed to the ground. Josh made quite a mess of it, managing to tangle himself in the sleeves before recovering with a rosy flush to his face. Freddie had laughed before hopping closer- one leg still in his jeans- and pulling Josh in to kiss. And boy did they kiss, mouths hanging open against one another’s and tongues met in the middle, messy and unforgiving as they tested each others’ mouths. Josh could feel the straightness of Freddie's teeth. Everything about the blond, he thought, was flawless.

When they pulled apart Freddie grinned at him and fell back on the mattress, holding his legs up and Josh took the queue to pull the tight denim from his legs. He looked good for a bloke who wore tiny tight white underwear.  
It didn't take them long to get naked, Josh found that it often didn't with blokes because the quicker they were fucking was usually the better. Clothes were left on a pile on the floor and Josh was stuck between a pair of thick thighs- he could feel the perfect detail of Freddie's cock where it pressed, interested, into his lower belly- as he and Freddie necked, hands running down each others’ skin to memorize for a night. 

Josh pulled back from the kiss first, breaking the delicate line of saliva that joined their lips. A smile played on his mouth as he shifted his position and their cocks brushed together in a way that made the blond let out this tiny sound, bright red mouth hanging open. 

Josh, feeling a buzz on his skin from the excitement of getting to shag the blond, stuck his hand between where their bodies lay together and wrapped his fingers around Freddie's cock. "Can I rim you?" he asked, eyelids fluttering slightly when Freddie's hand glided down his back and groped at his arse, tips settling between his cheeks.

Freddie looked at him, underneath his thick eyelashes, lips playing into a smirk that made Josh's hips twitch and his heart feel light. "Aren't you a man of all trades?" he asks, groping his arse a little more, pushing Josh down so their cocks were trapped together, hot and red with contact. 

Josh's face flared slightly at the question and he ducked his head into the other man's neck and kissed at one of his collarbones, down his chest and to a nipple. Freddie's spare hand made its way to his hair and pulled him up like a rag doll. 

"Who would ever say 'no' to an offer like that?" he asks, eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones, still pretty even under the white light of his bedroom. His fingers scrape over Josh's scalp, through the ginger curls that hang at the front. He tilts his chin up, spreads his pretty thighs wide and pushed Josh's head down and towards the peach fuzz trail leading down to his cock. "Go on then, Josh."

Josh goes willingly, letting himself be pushed between Freddie's glorious thighs. He wrapped his hands around them and Freddie turns over, displaying his pale white arse to him, legs splitting open to reveal his hole shamelessly.   
He wiggled his arse a little, shoved his elbows into his pillow and rested his forehead on his forearms. Josh felt only a little bit of pressure to impress- knew he should felt an ache in the stomach because surely this guy had been rimmed by the best, professionals probably. He pushed back his hair from his face and got in position.

Josh wrapped an arm around the back of Freddie's left thigh to keep his balance while his other hand pulled at the blonds’ right cheek, holding him bare an open as the red head pushed down between the others legs. He pressed the flat of his tongue down from the back of the blonds’ balls and up across the perineum and up his crack. He took on the others musky smell- a little body odour, a little bit fancy body wash- as he pressed the flat of his tongue along his hole.  
Freddie, to his relief, emitted a little squeak of surprise which only added to Josh's enthusiasm. He'd only done this a few times but he knew how good it felt. He knew that he liked the feel of a bloke shivering under him, twitching around his tongue for friction, for something to get them off even with the knowledge that it would always be teetering on the edge of not enough.

"Fuck."

Josh feels a swell of pride and continues on, pressing his tongue over his twitching hole, getting him soaked with his spit as he worked on opening him up. It took a while- spit dripping onto the bed, Freddie's cock hanging red and gorgeous between his legs, wrapped in his own fingers. 

Pushing Freddie's cheeks apart revealed his pink hole further, wet and used and gorgeous as Josh pressed his nose against his left buttock- definitely not nuzzling- before he went back in, short flat presses of tongue before he worked it in, going until Freddie was making those little noises non-stop, hips rocking and wanting more of the intrusion. 

"I wanna fuck your arse right now," Freddie panted, sounding muffled. Josh could just picture him; mouth hung open and stuffed with his own fingers- maybe covered in precome--. "Stop or I'll come."

Josh pulled back and felt rather breathless as he saw the sight in front of him; little bite marks across his buttocks, his hole pink and swollen, and Josh knew he wouldn't need anything new to wank over for a while anymore.

Freddie bodily pushed him from his kneeling position, moving quick to get Josh on his hands and knees. "Fuck look at you," Freddie's muttering as he pushes Josh's legs apart, the unpleasant sound of lube being squeezed accompanying. "You can't wait to have my cock in you, I'm gonna be the fuck of your life and god don't you know it?"

Josh knew that probably was right, knew he tended to let his bliss show on his face in a gaping moan twitched around a smile. Knew that Freddie probably would be the shag of his life, because though university treated him well he didn't think he'd ever been with someone as gorgeous as the blond. He mumbles, reaching a hand to squeeze at his cock, "want you to fuck me."  
Josh bites down his smile as Freddie pushes a lube slick finger in. "And I'm gonna," Freddie assures him as another finger joins the first and does a scissoring thing that aches a little but not enough for Josh to care particularly. He always hated the preparation for sex, how long it took, because mostly he just wanted to be shagged and blokes had it in their head that he would take a while to stretch. He didn't- or perhaps he didn't feel the pain when his cock was hard and dribbling. 

Freddie is quick, though, compared to the other boys. His fingers press and stretch and tilt at just the angle to hit stains his prostate, making a few stuttered gasps and moans fall from his mouth while he fell forwards onto his forearms and panted.

"God you sound good," Freddie comments as Josh leans on his arms and stares at the blond as he pulls a condom over his dick. It only serves to lighten the colour slightly, paling the dark red of his cock even though the vein still sticks out clear along the base.  
Josh pushes his arse back slightly and Freddie catches his hips, rubs slick over his hole before he starts to push in. Josh draws his lip into his mouth and sucks, splitting his legs a little more as Freddie pushed in letting out these gorgeous sounds of pleasure that worked in rhythm with his own.

"God you've got a tight arse," Freddie grunts, about half in as his fingers dig into Josh's hips. He can picture the blond, teeth pulling his bottom lip and head tilted back with tacky hair hanging in odd directions. "Uh--"

Then he's in, and god it's perfect, everything he's been waiting for since he stood in the club with his beer staring at the blond dancer. Freddie's left hand moves down Josh's back, over the smooth freckles on the curves of his shoulder blades. "Just shift- left, fuck," Josh requests, straightening up from where he'd slumped onto his forearm. Their angle shifted slightly and his eyelids fluttered, dark eyelashes brushing his cheekbones. 

Freddie fidgets a little bit, knees roughing up the sheets as he pushes in and out in shallow movements. His hand finally pushes into the orange waves of Josh's hair, twisting his fingers into it and pulling his head up from where it hung down between his shoulders. "There?" he asks, hips pushing at a different angle.

Then he gets it and there's a wave of white hot pleasure that Josh feels from the base of his spine and all the way up to the tip of his nose. He rocks forwards immediately on his knees, eyes closing and mouth dropping open in a gape. "Yes- fuck," he curses, swallowing audibly before his mouth drops again in a smiling gasp. "Keep fucking going there, oh my God." 

And Freddie does, fucking Josh like it was his god damn job. He pulls all the tricks, tucking his fingers into his hair and pulling him back harder, hips pushing in and hitting at the spot that made Josh's thighs shake and his cock twitch between. The sound of their sex fills the room, the soft smacking of skin on skin and panting little groans. 

"Fucking hell, Josh," Freddie says, voice a little deeper, a little heavier with his words. 

Josh's head bobs as the fingers in his hair tighten, his mouth a little wetter where it hangs open. "Fuck, I know," he mutters back, sticking his hand between his legs and wrapping it around his drooling cock. He jacks his fingers around himself, thumb sliding over the slit at the head until it's weeping a little heavier and his stomach feels hot and swelling as Freddie hits his spot almost repeatedly.

It doesn't take long after that, his eyes closing and little dots of yellow bubbling on his eyelids as he clenched around Freddie's cock. "Oh my god, fuck," he cries, almost collapsing under the pressure of his orgasm, only stopped by Freddie hooking his arm under his tensed stomach and pulling him up straight so they're pressed flat together.

"Fuck, look at you," Freddie near hissed against his neck, pressing his mouth against Josh's racing pulse as he pants and his hips thrust near erratically. 

Josh squeezes around the blonds’ cock, feeling light with his own release that he wanted to get the blond off- he was desperate to hear the soft sounds of Freddie's orgasm. And Josh needn't wait long, Freddie's pants getting a little more obvious and his strong hold around Josh's torso tightening as he came, eyelashes fluttering at Josh's neck.

There’s a few seconds before there is another sound.   
"Well that was a good fuck," Freddie says around a soft and blissed laugh, face still tucked in the sweaty side of Josh's neck. The blond shuffles back from Josh, pulling out and removing the condom, chucking it at the bin on the other side of the room.

Josh let out a slightly breathless laugh and fell back on the mattress, feeling boneless as he stared at the ceiling that was draped in sheets. "Fuck of my life," he told him, looking at the other and rolling his eyes almost fondly of the blond he'd met a few hours ago.

Freddie smirks, ego inflating, before he pushes himself from the ground and left the room in all his naked glory. Josh let out another delighted laugh and stuffed his arm over his face to cover the happy flush that covered it.

He hears some voices- one is talking about a nudist party, and Freddie's replying- but other than that he's happy to swim in the bliss of his mind. It isn't long before Freddie is back, holding a flannel that's dripping onto the floor, which he's quick to throw at Josh who lazily scrubs the come from his stomach before letting Freddie take it.

"You'll go in the morning, yeah," Freddie tells him, a vague shadow as he turns off the lamp that had lit them as black shadows all over the wall. He walks back to the mattress on the floor where Josh is laid and gets into his bed, pushing at Josh until the duvet is accessible.

Josh nods, stuffing his head into the pillow on his side. "Yeah," he says, scrunching his thigh up and looking towards the blond who got into a similar position as him.

Freddie fell asleep first, and Josh notes that he looks rather beautiful then, too. His hair stuck under his head and mouth slightly open. Josh smiles at him, feeling rather dopey over the blond that had caught his eye a few hours ago, wants to reach over and push that blond hair back but stops himself because he knows there's limits. There's stuff you do with a one night stand- aka you fuck and you do it hard and shamelessly- and there's stuff you do in a relationship- aka tuck hair behind ears and fuck sensuous and slow. 

Josh watches him a couple more seconds before carefully leaning over to pull his phone from his jeans to snap a quick picture of the blond, a soft smile twitching his mouth as he stuffed his phone away.

“Goodnight, Freddie,” he murmured before he tucked his hands under his cheek and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but there was going to be fanfiction for this TV show eventually, and this ship were just awfully gorgeous so. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this!!! my tumblr is freddeebaxter.tumblr.com!! (:


End file.
